familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dumfries and Galloway
Dumfries and Galloway ( , ) is one of 32 unitary council areas of Scotland and is located in the western Southern Uplands. It comprises the historic counties of Dumfriesshire, Kirkcudbrightshire and Wigtownshire, the latter two of which are known as Galloway. The administrative centre is the town of Dumfries. Following the 1975 reorganisation of local government in Scotland, the three counties were joined to form a single region of Dumfries and Galloway, with four districts within it. Since the Local Government etc. (Scotland) Act 1994, however, it has become a unitary local authority. For lieutenancy purposes, the historic counties are largely maintained with its three lieutenancy areas being Dumfries, Wigtown and the Stewartry of Kirkcudbright. To the north, Dumfries and Galloway borders East Ayrshire, South Ayrshire and South Lanarkshire; in the east the Borders; and to the south the county of Cumbria in England. It lies to the north of the Solway Firth and to the east of the Irish Sea. The region is well known for its many artists and writers. Geography The Dumfries and Galloway Council region is composed of counties and their sub-areas. From west to east: *Dumfriesshire County ** the sub-area of Dumfriesshire - Annandale ** the sub-area of Dumfriesshire - Eskdale ** the sub-area of Dumfriesshire - Nithsdale *Kirkcudbrightshire County ** the sub-area of Kirkcudbrightshire - Stewartry (archaically, Desnes) *Wigtownshire County ** the sub-area of Wigtownshire - Machars (archaically, Farines)--divided into census areas (civil parish areas) ** the sub-area of Wigtownshire - Rhins of Galloway divided into census areas (civil parish areas) The term 'Dumfries and Galloway' has been used since at latest the 19th century - by 1911 the three counties had a united Sheriffdom under that name. Dumfries and Galloway covers the majority of the Western area of the Southern Uplands,http://www.visitsouthernscotland.com/ it also hosts Scotland's most Southerly point, at the Mull of Gallowaywww.mull-of-galloway.co.uk in the west of the region. Water systems and transport routes through the Southern Uplands The region has a number of south running water systems which break through the Southern Uplands creating the main road, and rail, arteries north/south through the region and breaking the hills up into a number of ranges. * River Cree valley carries the A714 north-westward from Newton Stewart to Girvan and Water of Minnoch valley which lies just west of the Galloway Hills carries a minor road northward through Glentrool village into South Ayrshire. This road leaves the A714 at Bargrennan. * Water of Ken and River Dee form a corridor through the hills called the GlenkensThe Glenkens which carries the A713 road from Castle Douglas to Ayr. The Galloway Hills lie to the west of this route through the hills and the Carsphairn and Scaur Hills lie to the east. * River Nith rises between Dalmellington and New Cumnock in Ayrshire and runs east then south down Nithsdale to Dumfries. Nithsdale carries both the A76 road and the rail line from Dumfries to Kilmarnock. It separates the Carsphairn and Scaur Hills from the Lowther Hills which lie east of the Nith. * River Annan combines with Evan Water and the River Clyde to form one of the principal routes into central Scotland from England - through Annandale and Clydesdale - carrying the M74 and the west coast railway line. This gap through the hills separates the Lowthers from the Moffat Hills. * River Esk enters the Solway Firth just south of Gretna having travelled south from Langholm and Eskdalemuir. The A7 travels up Eskdale as far as Langholm and from Langholm carries on up the valley of Ewes Water to Teviothead where it starts to follow the River Teviot to Hawick. Eskdale itself heads north west from Langholm through Bentpath and Eskdalemuir to Ettrick and Selkirk. The A701 branches off the M74 at Beattock, goes through the town of Moffat, climbs to Annanhead above the Devil's Beef Tub (at the source of the River Annan) before passing the source of the River Tweed and carrying on to Edinburgh. Until fairly recent times the ancient route to Edinburgh travelled right up Annandale to the Beef Tub before climbing steeply to Annanhead.Society of Antiquaries of Scotland Proceedings of the Society Feb 11th 1924 ANCIENT BORDER HIGHWAYS by Harry R G Inglis The present road ascends northward on a ridge parallel to Annandale but to the west of it which makes for a much easier ascent. From Moffat the A708 heads north east along the valley of Moffat Water (Moffatdale) on its way to Selkirk. Moffatdale separates the Moffat hills (to the north) from the Ettrick hills to the south. National Scenic Areas There are three National Scenic Areas within this region. * Nith EstuaryInformation of Nith Estuary National Scenic area - This area follows the River Nith southward from just south of Dumfries into the Solway Firth. Dumfries itself has a rich history going back over 800 years as a Royal Burgh (1186) and is particularly remembered as the place where Robert the Bruce murdered the Red Comyn in 1306 before being crowned King of Scotland - and where Robert Burns spent his last years. His mausoleum is in St Michael's graveyard. Going down the east bank there is the village of Glencaple, Caerlaverock Castle, Caerlaverock Wild Fowl Trust, an ancient Roman fort on Ward Law HillRoman Britain.org - Ward Law and neaby in Ruthwell is the Ruthwell Cross and the Brow WellDumfries Museum - The Brow Well where Robert Burns "took the waters" and bathed in the Solway just before his death. On the west bank, there are several walks and cycle routes in Mabie Forest,Forestry Commission web page on Mabie Forest and its facilities Kirkconnell FlowScotland's Natural Nature Reserves page on the Kirkconnell Flow for the naturalist, the National Museum of CostumeNational Museum of Costume web site just outside New Abbey and Sweetheart Abbey within the village. Criffel (569 metres) offers the hill walker a reasonably modest walk with excellent views across the Solway to the Lake District. The house of John Paul Jones founder of the American Navy is also open to visitors near Kirkbean. * East StewartryInformation on East Stewartry National Scenic Area - This takes in the coast line from Balcary PointAuchencairn Initiative walk from Balcary to Rascarrel eastward across Auchencairn Bay and the Rough Firth past Sandyhills to Mersehead.RSPB website - Mersehead page There are several attractive coastal villages within this area - Auchencairn, Kippford, Colvend, Rockcliffe, and Portling. There is also a unigue round tower at Orchardton and the islands of Hestan Isle and Rough Island can be reached at low tide outside the breeding season for birds. Mersehead is an excellent wildfowl reserve. The area is well provided with coastal paths. * Fleet ValleyInformation on Fleet Valley National Scenic Area - This area takes in Fleet Bay with its popular holiday destinations of Auchenlarie, Mossyard Bay, Cardoness, Sandgreen and Carrick Shore. The area also includes the town of Gatehouse of Fleet and the historic villages of Anworth and Girthon - there is a castle at Cardoness in the care of Historic Scotland. Governance and Place-names The region was created in 1975, by merging the counties of Wigtownshire, Kirkcudbrightshire and Dumfriesshire as a two-tier region with the districts of Wigtownshire, Stewartry, Nithsdale and Annandale and Eskdale within it. After 1996 the unitary authority became known as Dumfries and Galloway Council still with Wigtownshire, Stewartry, Nithsdale, Annandale and Esdale within it. County councils as administrative authorities were only created in 1889, little more than 100 years ago. The present-day, "Dumfries and Galloway Council Area" exist for administrative purposes. The historic counties of Britain, at least most of them, have existed for around 1,000 years or more, and were not formed by any government, but are geographical entities in themselves which have nothing whatsoever to do with administrative regions formed purely for the sake of convenience of provision of services. Transport Transport in the region is operated by bus companies Huston's, McEwan's, Stagecoach Western and McCall's coaches, and train operators First ScotRail, Transpennine Express and Virgin Trains Railway The region has 7 working railway stations. All are on the Glasgow South Western Line, except Lockerbie which is on the West Coast Main Line. *Stranraer railway station *Kirkconnel railway station *Sanquhar railway station *Dumfries railway station *Annan railway station *Gretna Green railway station *Lockerbie railway station Bus and coach The area is served by buses which connect the main population centres. Express bus services link the main towns with Glasgow, Ayr, Edinburgh and Carlisle. Local bus services are also operated across the region. Sea provided HSS sailings between Stranraer and Belfast]] Dumfries and Galloway is home to two ports which have services to Northern Ireland, both are in the West of the region. Stena Line and P&O Irish Sea both have a port in the village of Cairnryan. Air The region also has no commercial airports; the nearest are Glasgow Prestwick Airport and Carlisle Lake District Airport. The region does host a number of private airfields. The town of Lockerbie was the scene of the Pan Am Flight 103 terrorist attack on December 21, 1988. Roads The main roads to and from the region are: *A74(M) *A75 *A76 *A77 *A701 *A709 Emergency services The Dumfries and Galloway Constabulary (Dissolved 2013 and now Police Scotland) is the police force for the region, and is the smallest in the United Kingdom. Dumfries and Galloway Fire and Rescue Service provide firefighting services across the region. The Coastguard, Lifeboats, Moffat mountain rescue and Galloway Mountain Rescue also offer emergency services across Dumfries and Galloway. Nith Inshore Rescue is based at Glencaple. This an independent lifeboat providing water rescue cover for the River Nith, surrounding rivers and inland water. Nith Inshore Rescue is a declared facility for HM Coastguard who are the control centre and overseeing authority responsible for call outs. NHS Dumfries and Galloway provide healthcare services across the region. The two main hospitals are the Dumfries and Galloway Royal Infirmary in Dumfries and Galloway Community Hospital in Stranraer. Education Dumfries & Galloway Council provides nursery, primary and secondary education across the region. Alternative Schools * Kilquhanity School Nurseries and primary schools For a list of nurseries and primary schools see this page. Secondary schools *Annan Academy *Castle Douglas High School *Dalbeattie High School *Douglas Ewart High School, Newton Stewart *Dalry Secondary School *Dumfries Academy *Dumfries High School *Kirkcudbright Academy *Langholm Academy *Lockerbie Academy *Maxwelltown High School, Dumfries *Moffat Academy *Sanquhar Academy *St Joseph's College *Stranraer Academy *Wallace Hall Academy, Thornhill Wildlife The region is known as a stronghold for several rare and protected species of amphibian, such as the Natterjack toad and the Great crested newt.BBC NEWS | Scotland | South of Scotland | Rallying cry from frog stronghold There are also RSPB Nature Reserves at the Mull of Galloway,The RSPB: Mull of Galloway Wood of Cree (Galloway Forest Park),The RSPB: Wood of Cree Ken Dee Marshes (near Loch Ken)The RSPB: Ken-Dee Marshes and Mereshead (near Dalbeattie on the Solway Firth) Outdoor Activities There are five of the world class 7StanesWebsite for the 7Stanes Mountain Bike Trails. mountain biking centres in Dumfries and Galloway at Dalbeattie, Mabie, Ae, Glentrool and Kirroughtree. The Sustrans Route 7Route 7 on Sustrans website long distance cycle route also runs through the region. There is excellent hill walking in the Moffat Hills,Website with walking routes in the Moffat hills Lowther Hills Website on walking in the Durisdeer and Lowther hills the Carsphairn and Scaur Hills Website with information on walking routes in the Carsphairn and Scaur hills and Galloway Hills.Website with information on walking routes in the Galloway hills The Southern Upland WayWebsite for the Southern Upland Way. coast to coast walk passes through Dumfries and Galloway and the 53 mile long Annandale Way Annandale Way website travels from the Solway Firth into the Moffat hills near the Devil's Beef Tub. There is also fresh water sailing on Castle Loch at LochmabenAnnandale Sailing Club's website and at various places on Loch KenWebsite for Loch Ken MarinaWebsite for water ski-ing on Loch Ken Loch Ken also offers waterskiing and wakeboarding. Website for Crossmichael Marina The Solway Firth coastline offers endless fishing, caravaning and camping, walking and sailing opportunities. Arts and culture Dumfries and Galloway is well known for its arts and cultural activities as well as its natural beauty. The major festivals including the region-wide Dumfries & Galloway Arts Festival and Spring Fling Open Studios. Other festivals include Big Burns Supper in Dumfries and the Wigtown Book Festival in Wigtown - Scotland's national book town. Towns and villages Main settlements in '''bold' text.'' *Ae, Airieland, Airds of Kells, Annan, Anwoth, Ardwell *Beattock, Beeswing, Borgue, Brydekirk *Caerlaverock, Cairngaan, Cairnryan, Cargenbridge, Carsphairn, Castle Douglas, Castle Kennedy, Clarencefield, Corsock, Creetown *'Dalbeattie', Dalton, Dornock, Drumlanrig, Drummore, Dumfries, Dundrennan, Dunscore *Eastriggs, Ecclefechan, Eskdalemuir *Garlieston, Gatehouse of Fleet, Glenluce, Gretna Green, Gretna *Haugh of Urr, Hoddom *'Isle of Whithorn' *Johnsfield, Johnstonebridge *Keir, Kelloholm, Kippford, Kirkcolm, Kirkcudbright, Kirkconnel, Kirkinner, Kirkpatrick Durham *'Langholm', Leswalt, Lochmaben, Lockerbie *Middleshaw, Millhousebridge, Mochrum, Moffat, Moniaive, Muirhead Mull of Galloway *New Abbey, New Galloway, New Luce, Newton Stewart, Newton Wamphray *Palnackie, Parton, Penpont, Portpatrick *Parkgate *Robgill Tower, Ringford *Rigg, Ruthwell, *Sandhead, Sanquhar, Sorbie, St. John's Town of Dalry, Stoneykirk, Stranraer *Terregles, Thornhill, Twynholm, Templand *Unthank *Wanlockhead, Whithorn, Wigtown Places of interest *Caerlaverock Castle - Historic Scotland *Caerlaverock NNR - National Nature Reserve *Cardoness Castle *Cream o' Galloway *Corsewall Lighthouse, privately owned *HM Factory, Gretna, Eastriggs - site of a munitions factoryhttp://www.devilsporridge.co.uk/ during the World War I *Drumlanrig Castle *Dunragit *Galloway Forest Park, Forestry Commission *Galloway Hydro Electric Scheme, Scottish Power *Glenlair - home of 19th century physicist James Clerk Maxwell *Glenluce Abbey *Isle of Whithorn Castle *Kenmure Castle - a seat of the Clan Gordon *Loch Ken *MacLellan's Castle, Kirkcudbright *Mull of Galloway - RSPB/South Rhins Community Development Trust *Motte of Urr *Ruthwell Cross *Samye Ling Tibetan Monastery *Southern Upland Way - long distance footpath *Sweetheart Abbey, New Abbey *Threave Castle *WWT Caerlaverock - a reserve of the Wildfowl and Wetlands Trust Council political composition The council consists of 47 councillors elected for a four-year term from 13 wards. These wards were introduced for the 2007 election and each returns three or four members by the single transferable vote system of election. This system was introduced by the Local Governance (Scotland) Act 2004,See also [http://www.opsi.gov.uk/legislation/scotland/acts2004/20040009.htm Local Governance (Scotland) Act 2004, Office of Public Sector Information (OPSI) website] as a means of ensuring a reasonably proportionately representative outcome. 2003–2007 The result of the 2003 election returned a council with no party having overall control.BBC NEWS | VOTE 2003 | Dumfries & Galloway A 'silver' coalition was first formed involving all parties but Conservative and Labour, after this coalition resignedBBC NEWS | Scotland | Tax defeat leads to resignation Labour took minority control of the council. The following number of councillors were elected for each party as follows: 2007–2011 The result of the 2007 election returned the following number of councillors for each party as follows: After the resignation of Bruce Hodgson (Conservative councillor for the Abbey ward) a by-election was held on 1 May 2008, with Michael Thomson (Conservative) being returned as the replacement councillor.DGC -Document: By-Election For Abbey Ward - Result On Tuesday 20 May 2008, Councillor Robert Higgins stood down as Scottish National Party (SNP) Group Leader, after he received a triple driving ban for reckless driving.BBC NEWS | Scotland | South of Scotland | Drive ban councillor quits posts Similarly Councillor John Charteris Conservative was banned from driving for 12 months and fined £500 after he to admitted drink driving at Dumfries Sheriff Court on Friday, 29 August 2008http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/scotland/south_of_scotland/7588043.stm 2012–2017 The council was controlled by a Conservative and Scottish Nationalist coalition until late 2013, when the resignation of seven Conservative councillors left the coalition without an outright majority, resulting in political deadlock that has yet to be resolved. Current Councillors By political groupings. Conservative *Graham Bell *Ian Blake *Ian Carruthers Deputy Group Leader *Karen Carruthers *Finlay Carson *Peter Diggle *Gillian Dykes Business Manager *Patsy Gilroy *Jack Groom (Provost) *Ivor Hyslop (Leader) Group Leader *Gail MacGregor Secretary *Denis R Male *Graham Nicol *Graeme Tait *Roberta Tuckfield Labour *James H Dempster *Archie Dryburgh *Dr. Jeff Leaver Secretary *Sean W Marshall *John Martin *Tom McAughtrie *Marion McCutcheon *David J McKie *Ronnie Nicholson Group Leader *Ronald E Ogilvie *Colin Smyth *David Stitt *John Syme *Ted Thompson Scottish National Party *Brian Collins (Depute Leader) Group Leader *Rob Davidson Business Manager *Iain Dick Deputy Group Leader *Andrew Ferguson *Alistair Geddes *Yen Hongmei Jin Treasurer *Jim McClung *Stephen Thompson Secretary *Andrew S Wood *Alastair Witts Liberal Democrat *Richard Brodie see below, member of Independent Group Independent Group *Jane S Maitland Group Leader *Jim McColm *Craig Peacock *George N Prentice Secretary *Richard Brodie (Liberal Democrat, and member of Independent Group) Non-Aligned Group *Grahame Forster *Willie Scobie Independent *Colin Wyper Gallery File:Dalveen Pass from Comb Head.jpg|Dalveen Pass from Comb Head summit, near Thornhill, Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland. File:Sweetheart Abbey 20061214.jpg|Sweetheart Abbey, Dumfries and Galloway (Scotland) File:Orchardton tower 1.jpg|Orchardton Tower, Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland File:Caerlaverock SNH.jpg|Caerlaverock National Nature Reserve. View across the Nith Estuary, close to the Solway Firth, Dumfries & Galloway. File:Tongland Powerstation 05-08-31 63.jpeg|Tongland Power station. File:Mull of Galloway 05-09-03 33.jpeg|Mull of Galloway headland. File:Mull of Galloway Lighthouse 05-09-03 14.jpeg|Mull of Galloway Lighthouse. File:Dirk_(1).JPG|A Machars beach. File:Machars_Coastline.JPG|Machars Coastline looking south from Cruggleton Castle. File:Cruggleton.JPG|The remains of Cruggleton Castle. File:Torrs Warren Machars.jpg|The Machars, as viewed from Torrs Warren with Luce Bay standing between. File:The Devils Beef Tub.jpg|The Devil's Beef Tub. File:Port William Harbour 04-11-15 03.jpeg|Port William harbour. File:Moffat from the hills.JPG|Moffat. File:River Nith estuary.jpg|River Nith Estuary. See also * Anglo-Scottish border * Fire and Rescue Authority (Scotland) References External links * Local Authority website * * Walking site dedicated to the south west of Scotland with extensive information on hill and coastal walks. Category:Dumfries and Galloway Category:Regions of Scotland Category:Council areas of Scotland Category:Established in 1975